My Uncle
by Vanya-chan
Summary: For SebastianxCiel Day 2011. Salju di musim dingin selalu mengingatkanku pada kenangan yang tak pernah kulupakan seumur hidup. Kenangan bersama dia... pamanku. SebastianxCiel, Pedophilia, M-Rated for lemon and gore. Mind to RnR? :D


**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

**My Uncle**  
>a Kuroshitshuji FanFiction © Princess lol a.k.a Sasukiss<p>

**Dedication to:  
><strong>SebastianxCiel Day

**With Theme(s):  
><strong>General Theme: Red Snow  
>Minor Theme: Kematian, Rumah, Kiss, Pedang<p>

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Suspense/Crime**

**Warning: **  
>AU, OOC-ness, Yaoi, Pedophilia, Lemon a little bit Gore!<p>

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

Namaku Ciel Phanthomive. Aku adalah remaja yang baru menyelesaikan _study _di International Academy of Design and Technologi di London. Dua bulan lagi usiaku genap tujuh belas tahun. Di usiaku yang terbilang belia ini aku sudah merasakan manis pahitnya kehidupan yang mungkin belum dirasakan remaja seumuranku.

Meraih perhargaan dari berbagai _event_ seni di sekolah maupun luar sekolah_. _Menjadi pelukis yang sudah mempunyai galeri sendiri dan mengadakan pameran yang menyita perhatian publik London beberapa waktu lalu. Dan satu hal lagi yang tidak pernah kulupakan seumur hidup!

Suatu kenangan yang terpatri erat dalam sanubariku. Kenangan masa kecil bersama pamanku!

**8 tahun yang lalu...**

Aku pelajar sekolah dasar yang selalu menyendiri dan tak banyak bicara. Yeah, memangnya siapa yang bisa diajak bicara?

Aku tidak punya teman, karena aku memang orang yang tidak mudah akrab dengan oranglain. Kedua orangtuaku telah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Aku tinggal di rumah besar ini bersama adik perempuan ibuku, Angelina Durless. Tapi, aku maupun semua orang memanggilnya Madam Red. Itu karena kegemarannya memakai aksesoris serba merah.

Madam Red sangat sibuk. Maklum saja, dia adalah dosen sebuah Universitas Internasional di London. Mutlak, hanya aku yang tinggal di sini. Di rumah besar dengan para _maid_ yang hanya menuruti perintahku, bagaikan robot saja.

Sungguh, tak ada yang menarik dalam kehidupanku. Monoton dan membosankan!

Tapi, semua itu berubah sejak kedatangan paman Sebastian Michaelis. Awalnya memang tidak akrab, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dan seringnya ia berkunjung ke rumah, aku jadi tahu banyak tentang dia. Dan kurasa dia juga tahu banyak tentangku. Yeah, harus diakui, memang dia yang menghiasi hari-hariku menjadi lebih bermakna.

Menurut Madam Red, paman Sebastian adalah pengusaha sukses yang bergerak di bidang peternakan unggas. Dia bercerai dengan isterinya dan kehilangan hak asuh atas anaknya. Tidak heran jika dia sangat menyayangiku yang berusia sebaya dengan anaknya.

Aku sendiri juga sangat menyayanginya. Dia sudah kuanggap ayah sendiri. Dia sering menjemputku saat pulang sekolah, setelah itu jalan-jalan kemanapun tempat yang kuinginkan. Dia juga suka membelikanku ini itu. Kebetulan paman memiliki banyak karyawan yang membantu usahanya, sehingga waktu bermain bersamaku pun tidak terganggu urusan pekerjaan.

Saat ini, aku sedang mengabadikan kebersamaan kami dalam coretan pensil. Aku memang suka menggambar untuk menghabiskan waktu saat sendiri. Kudengar pintu kamarku diketuk. Aku segera beranjak dan tersenyum lebar saat mendapati paman Sebastian.

"Masuk paman..." ajakku mengandeng tangan paman.

Kamarku sangat luas, aku tidak perlu kemana-mana karena semua sarana belajar maupun bermain ada di kamar. Paman Sebastian duduk di sofa tempatku menggambar tadi. Ia diam memandangi buku-buku yang tergeletak tak beraturan.

Kuperhatikan dia sedikit berbeda sore ini. Penampilannya yang biasanya resmi kini lebih santai. Rambut hitamnya sedikit menjuntai menutupi dahi, wajah putihnya menyunggingkan senyum yang menawan sekali, aroma parfumnya juga maskulin.

"Ada yang salah dengan penampilan paman?"

Aku terperanjat mendengar ucapan paman yang menyeret anganku itu. "Tidak. Hanya saja, paman sedikit berbeda hari ini." Aku tersenyum tidak jelas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "Memang mau kemana, paman?"

"Mau mengajak _bocchan_ ke rumah paman, mau tidak? Paman punya burung baru."

Aku segera mengangguk senang. Aku memang suka sekali bermain di rumah paman. Banyak binatang-binatang ternak di sana. Biri-biri berbulu tebal, itik-itik yang selalu kompak, ayam-ayam kecil yang lucu, berbagai jenis burung yang cantik dan unik. Ah, aku sungguh ingin bertemu mereka.

Paman Sebastian tersenyum melihat keantusiasanku. Segera, ia menggendongku di punggung seperti biasa, menuju halaman depan tempat paman Sebastian memarkirkan mobilnya. Kami pun segera meluncur, membelah jalan raya London yang diselimuti salju di musim dingin.

Sesampainya di sana, aku segera menuju samping rumah, tempat kandang ayam tersusun dengan rapi dan bersih. Banyak ayam kecil yang baru menetas rupanya. Aku mengambil seekor, mengelus bulunya yang lembut sekali.

"_Bocchan_ sangat menyukai ayam ya?" paman Sebastian mengacak rambutku. Dia memang terbiasa memanggilku dengan nama kesayangannya '_bocchan'_.

Pandanganku kemudian menangkap sekelompok itik yang mandi di danau buatan paman Sebastian. Aku segera berlari ke sana. Memainkan air danau untuk mengacaukan barisan itik itu. Aku memang suka menjahili mereka.

Aku sering heran sendiri, bagaimana bisa dalam keadaan apapun mereka tetap berbaris rapi? Padahal jarang-jarang manusia mau berbaris kalau tidak pas upacara saja. Upacara pun kadang malas. Iya kan? Ah, ternyata binatang lebih bisa diatur daripada manusia.

"_Bocchan_, kamu melamunkan apa?"

Aku terperanjat merasakan tepukan di bahu. "Tidak ada paman," Aku tersenyum mendongakkan kepala. Paman Sebastian memang sangat tinggi. Maklum saja, dia 'kan sudah tiga puluh tahun. "Oh iya, mana burungnya? Katanya punya burung baru," lanjutku teringat satu hal.

"Ada di dalam. Mau lihat?"

Aku tak menjawab, tapi segera berhambur ke pelukan paman. Dia tersenyum dan segera menggendongku. Entah kenapa aku suka sekali bermanja-manja saat bersama paman Sebastian. Dan sepertinya dia juga tidak keberatan.

"Mana? Tidak ada?"

Aku menautkan alis memandang paman Sebastian. Dia bilang punya burung baru, tapi tak ada burung baru yang kulihat, sepanjang mengamati sangkar yang tergantung di ruangan khusus ternak burung ini.

"_Bocchan_ ingin tahu burung barunya?"

Aku mengangguk mantap, menatap paman Sebastian yang mendudukkanku di sofa, di ruangan kerjanya. Ia tersenyum sambil menyamankan diri di sampingku. Tiba-tiba ia meraih tanganku dan menuntunnya ke pahanya yang terbalut celana hitam. Perlahan bimbingan tangannya menjalar ke daerah selakangan dan—

"Ini burungnya..."

Tanganku berhenti di pertengahan pinggang paman bagian bawah. Tepat di tonjolan yang kurasakan mengeras. "Ah, paman ada-ada saja..." aku tersenyum menyingkirkan tanganku di tempat bersarangnya 'burung' paman itu.

"Eh tidak percaya? _Bocchan_ sendiri 'kan punya. Coba paman lihat."

Aku terbelalak karena paman tiba-tiba menurunkan celanaku dan mengenyahkannya dari tubuhku.

"Tuh 'kan ada burungnya,"

Paman tersenyum, sambil memainkan burungku yang kecil. Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum juga, geli akibat ulah tangan pamanku itu. Ia kemudian memangku tubuh mungilku. Mata hitamnya menatapku lekat, dengan tidak menghentikan permainan tangannya.

"Ciel, kamu sayang paman tidak?"

Aku mengangguk mantap seraya melingkarkan kedua tanganku di leher paman yang tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum, "Kalau Ciel sayang paman, lakukan apa yang paman perintahkan ya?" lanjutnya sambil membelai rambutku.

Aku mengangguk lagi, masih dengan kemantapan tentunya. "Anak pintar..." puji paman sebelum mengecup keningku. Perlahan-lahan menjalar ke pipiku yang pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. Kemudian dengan gerakan sedukitif ia mengarahkan ciumannya di bibirku. Diciumnya bibirku dengan mesra, hangat dan lembut.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan menggerak-gerakkan bibirku, karena aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berciuman yang asyik. Untunglah paman membimbingku dengan baik, sehingga kami berdua tetap bisa merasakan betapa nikmatnya saat bibir kami saling bertaut.

Napas paman semakin memburu, gerakannya pun semakin cepat. Tapi masih terkontrol, sehingga aku pun tidak kelabakan jadinya. Sambil tetap mengulum bibirku, tangan paman asyik menggeranyangi burungku yang entah kenapa perlahan-lahan mengeras.

Paman tersenyum saat menyelesaikan ciumannya. "_Bocchan_ manis sekali," pujinya membuat wajahku semakin memanas, "Buka ya?" lanjutnya mengelus baju biru tua yang kukenakan. Aku kembali mengangguk, meski tidak tahu untuk apa semua ini. Yang kutahu, aku menuruti perintah paman karena aku menyayanginya.

Lagipula sentuhan ini sangat menyenangkan. Paman kembali mengarahkan ciumannya di leher sambil memilin-milin kedua tonjolan di dadaku. Aku menggeliat menahan rasa geli. Apalagi saat paman mengulum _putting _susuku. Aku ini 'kan anak laki-laki, kenapa dia menyusu padaku seperti bayi menyusu ibunya? Aku tertawa, tak kuat menahan geli saat paman terus menghisap-hisap dadaku.

Setelah itu kurasakan, sapuan bibir paman berkelebat ke bagian perutku, pinggangku, lalu burungku. Aku sedikit terbelalak saat ia melahap burungku yang kecil ke dalam mulutnya, setelah sebelumnya menjilati seperti permen lollipop yang nikmat. Nampaknya paman memang sangat menyukai alat kelaminku itu.

Aku sendiri merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara atas perlakuan pamanku tersayang itu. "Pa-Paman..." aku terus meracau karena kenikmatannya semakin membuatku menegang.

Paman Sebastian tersenyum melihat reaksiku. "Keluarkan saja apa yang tertahan," ujarnya saat menghentikan kulumannya sejenak. Aku tidak tahu maksudnya, tapi memang kurasakan ada yang mendesak dalam perutku. Dan saat melepaskan desakan itu melalui kelaminku, aku merasa lega sekali.

Paman kemudian beranjak. Dari yang sebelumnya menundukkan badan, kini berdiri tegap sambil membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Aku memandang takjub pada tubuh paman, sungguh seperti bintang opera sabun yang pernah kulihat.

"Burung paman besar sekali..." aku tersenyum malu memandang sesuatu yang berdiri menegang di atas selakangan pamanku.

"Mau coba?" paman menyodorkannya di depan mulutku. Tentu saja aku segera menggeleng. Tapi paman tetap menyodorkannya padaku. "Enak loh, coba saja! Lakukan seperti paman melakukannya pada _bocchan_ tadi!" ujarnya mengingatkanku pada satu hal. Tugasku di sini menuruti perintah paman, maka aku harus melakukannya.

Perlahan kuraih alat kelamin pamanku itu. Keras dan besar sekali. Bahkan tanganku yang memang mungil kesulitan menggenggamnya. Kujulurkan lidah dan perlahan menjilat batang kulit berwarna merah kecokelatan itu. Terus menerus kujilat, sampai basah oleh air liurku.

"Masukkan!" perintah paman setengah mendesah. Aku mengerti maksudnya, kumasukan burung paman ke dalam mulutku, memaju mundurkan kepala untuk mengulumnya. Seperti yang dicontohkan paman padaku tadi. Aku mengalami kesulitan karena ukurannya yang besar menyumpal penuh mulutku, sedangkan ukurannya yang panjang mampu menyentuh ujung tenggorokan sehingga aku tersedak karenanya.

"Aghhh..." paman mendesah sambil mengacak rambutku dan mendorong pinggulnya agar lebih dalam menjelajahiku. Kurasakan burung paman semakin membesar dan tiba-tiba saja suatu cairan menyembur dari dalam. Aku segera melepaskan kuluman tapi paman mencegahku.

"Telan saja, seperti tadi paman menelan punya _bocchan_ tadi," katanya sambil mengelus rambutku. Aku pun membiarkan saja cairan kental itu menyembur dalam mulutku. Sangat banyak sampai aku mual dan ingin memuntahkannya. Setelah kurasakan semprotannya habis aku mengeluarkannya dari mulut. Dan seperti perintah paman, aku menelan habis ke dalam mulutku.

"_Bocchan_ memang pintar..." puji paman tersenyum senang. Melihatnya senang aku pun senang.

"Paman, ini apa?" aku melihat sisa-sisa cairan putih dan kental yang sepertinya kutelan tadi.

"Itu namanya sperma," paman menjelaskan sambil merebahkan tubuhku dengan menggunakan lengan sofa sebagai sandaran kepalaku.

"Apa aku tadi juga mengeluarkannya?" tanyaku memandang paman yang beranjak untuk mengambil sesuatu di laci terdekat.

"Tidak, karena _bocchan _belum cukup umur," jelas paman sambil mengoleskan sesuatu—yang kuketahui sebagai _baby oil _–pada alat kelaminya, "Memangnya rasanya seperti apa, _bocchan_?"

Sebenarnya tidak enak, tapi aku takut jawabanku menyinggung paman, karena itulah aku menjawab sebaliknya. "Hangat dan lembut seperti _yogurt_..."

Paman Sebastian tersenyum, "Mau lagi?" tanyanya membuatku terbelalak. Ia kemudian tertawa lebar, "Tenang saja, tidak dimasukan dari mulut, tapi dari sini..."

"Akh..." aku mengerang saat jari paman menunjuk tempat di mana burungnya akan dimasukkan lagi. Di lubang anusku! Yeah, di situlah saat ini jari paman beraksi. Pertama hanya satu jari lalu dia menambahkan lagi, hingga kurasakan tubuhku seperti terbelah jadi dua.

"Sakit paman..." keluhku menitikkan air mata.

"Hanya sebentar kok," paman menanggapi lalu mencium bibirku.

Aku bisa tenang meski kesakitan di bawah sana tak berkurang sedikitpun. Paman menjulurkan lidahnya, memasuki rongga mulutku. Disapanya deretan gigi putihku dengan lidah terlatihnya itu. Sementara tangannya di bawah sana tetap bergerak. Ada kenikmatan yang kurasakan saat jari paman menyentuh sebuah titik jauh di dalam tubuhku. Di sentuhnya titik itu lagi dan lagi, membuatku melayang karena kenikmatannya.

Paman tersenyum melepas kuncian mulut kami serta pergerakan jarinya di bawah sana. "Ciel, beneran sayang paman 'kan?" ia bertanya sekali lagi sambil menatap lekat kedua mataku. Seperti biasa, aku selalu menjawab dengan anggukan mantap.

"Kalau begitu, buka kaki lebar-lebar ya? Burung paman mau pulang ke kandang," Paman tersenyum kecil. Senyuman menawan yang sangat kusukai. Sekaligus mengisyaratkanku untuk segera menuruti perintahnya.

Kupisahkan kedua kakiku selebar-lebarnya. Dan tak menunggu waktu lagi, paman segera memasukkan burungnya yang sudah berdiri mengacung itu, ke dalam anusku.

"Akhhh..."

Aku mengerang. Sakit! Sakit sekali rasanya! Air mataku tak bisa berhenti mengalir, kurasakan bibirku juga mulai berdarah karena kugigit demi menahan kesakitan luar biasa di bawah sana. Erangan juga menyeruak dari bibir paman. Sepertinya dia kesulitan memasukkan burungnya, mengingat anusku sangat sempit dan tidak mungkin dimasuki barang sebesar burungnya.

Paman lalu mengangkat tubuhku dengan cara menumpukan kedua kakiku di atas pundaknya. Ternyata brilian sekali cara itu. Paman jadi lebih mudah memasukkan burungnya meski disertai dengan rintihanku. Dan yeah... burung besar itu sudah bersarang di kandangnya sekarang. Tubuhku!

"Sakit ya?" tanya paman sambil merendahkan badan lagi untuk mengusap wajahku yang bersimbah peluh. Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Tahan ya! Ciel 'kan kuat..." paman memberi dukungan. Ia mengeliminasi jarak antara wajahnya dan wajahku, dan kami kembali larut dalam ciuman.

Perlahan paman menarik keluar burungnya lalu dengan tiba-tiba menghentakkan lagi ke dalam. Membuatku mengejang dan menggigit bibir paman. Paman membiarkan saja dan kembali mengeluar masukan burungnya ke dalam tubuhku dengan tempo pelan lalu cepat.

Dapat kurasakan tubuhku memanas, wajahku terbakar namun dihangatkan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari sudut mataku yang terpejam erat. Tubuhku seperti terasa terbelah dua. Sakit sekali rasanya. Namun permainan bibir paman sedikit banyak mengobati kesakitanku. Dan kesakitan itu menghilang sama sekali saat paman menyentuh titik yang tadi melayangkan anganku.

Paman semakin melesakkan dirinya sedalam mungkin guna mencari titik itu. Bersamaan dengan itu ia membebaskan kuncian mulut kami. Bibirku yang terbebas pun segera menyenandungkan desahan lembut.

"Aaahhh... aaahhh..."

Bintang-bintang menari dalam duniaku yang gelap. Kehangatan dari sesuatu yang mengaliri tubuhku, mendekap erat. Perlahan kugetarkan pita suara di antara napas yang memburu, "Aku sayang paman..."

.

Meski sering kurasakan sakit di tubuh bagian bawahku karena aktivitas itu, kami tetap melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Paman pandai sekali mencari kesempatan. Kadang aku sendiri yang menciptakan kesempatan itu. Hingga aktivitas itu menjadi rutinitas tiap kali kami bertemu.

Aku merasa kosong tanpa paman Sebastian. Aku selalu merindukan kehadirannya baik dalam hidupku maupun tubuhku. Satu bulan menjalani 'hubungan tak biasa' itu adalah saat-saat terindah yang lebih indah dari delapan bulan 'hubungan biasa' yang sudah kujalani bersama paman Sebastian sebelumnya. Lama-lama aku pun terbiasa dengan kesakitan di tubuh bagian bawahku. Yeah, tentu saja karena frekuensi 'hubungan tak biasa' itu yang semakin intens.

Tapi seminggu terakhir ini kesakitanku terasa sekali. Aku tidak bisa buang air kecil. Sebenarnya selalu begitu, tapi dulu paman selalu menghisapku dengan kuat sampai aku bisa melakukannya. Seminggu terakhir ini kami jarang bertemu sehingga tak ada yang membebaskanku dari kesakitan tak bisa memenuhi panggilan alam ini.

Sore ini aku sedang berguling-guling di ranjang menahan kesakitan itu. Paman belum datang untuk membebaskan belenggu ini. Padahal aku sudah mengirim SMS padanya setengah jam yang lalu. Aku berusaha menyingkirkan niatku menghubungi Madam Red. Paman memang melarangku memberitahukan apa yang selama ini kami lakukan pada siapapun.

"Hiks... hiks... paman... sakit..." keluhku memegangi perutku yang sedikit membesar karena sejak kemarin, saat terakhir kami melakukannya, aku belum bisa buang air kecil. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, kuputuskan untuk menelpon Madam. Dia kebingungan sekali mendengar suara tangisku.

Beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya pintu kamarku terbuka. Aku lega sekali melihat paman Sebastian yang datang. Setidaknya aku lolos dari kemungkinan membongkar rahasia.

"_Bocchan_, kamu kenapa?" paman menatapku khawatir.

"Sakit paman..." aku menjawab lemah. Di saat bersamaan Madam datang dan segera menghampiri kami.

"Ciel kamu kenapa sayang?" ujarnya khawatir sekali, "Ayo kita ke rumah sakit!" lanjutnya segera mengangkat tubuhku, namun paman Sebastian menghalangi, "Biarkan aku yang membawanya Madam. Kaulanjutkan pekerjaanmu saja. Mengenai keadaan Ciel nanti kuberitahu melalui telepon..."

Kudengar _handphone _Madam yang ada di _blazer _merahnya berbunyi terus. Mungkin panggilan dari kampus yang ditinggalkannya saat _meeting_. Akhir-akhir ini beliau memang sibuk rapat ini itu menjelang _diesnatalis_ kampusnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pekerjaan, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan—"

"Madam, biarkan aku pergi bersama paman saja," Aku tersenyum lembut memotong ucapan adik perempuan ibuku itu. Ia memandangiku sejenak lalu menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu Sebastian. Telepon aku secepatnya!" masih ada nada kekhawatiran dalam suaranya yang parau.

Paman Sebastian tersenyum lalu membopong tubuh mungilku. Madam mengantar kami sampai di gerbang. Ia memang sangat menyayangiku dan aku pun demikian. Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya karena aku tahu ia sudah cukup repot mengurus hidupnya maupun hidupku. Lagipula, 'kan ada paman Sebastian...

"_Bocchan_, kita tidak usah ke dokter ya?" paman menatapku sambil mengelus rambutku yang basah karena peluh, "Kita ke paranormal saja. Sama saja kok, ke dokter ataupun ke paranormal, tetap saja nanti akan dioperasi _phimosis_."

"Apa? Operasi _Phimosis_?" mulutku menganga, mendengar kenyataan ini. Usiaku masih delapan tahun dan kurasa masih terlalu dini untuk melakukan operasi pemotongan alat kelamin bagi pria itu.

"Iya, biar bisa buang air kecil lagi. Kalau ke dokter, nanti akan ditanyai macam-macam. _Bocchan_ mau, apa yang kita lakukan selama ini diketahui oranglain? Ciel sayang tidak sih sama paman?"

"Aku sayang paman..." jawabku cepat sambil memeluk lengan paman dan bersandar di bahunya.

"Kita ke paranormal ya?"

Aku mengangguk.

.

Hembusan nafas sang Bayu menerbangkan serpihan salju, mendekap tubuh ringkihku dalam dingin yang membeku. Salju memang menghujani London, selama musim dingin yang sudah berlangsung dua bulan ini.

Paman menghentikan sedan merahnya, di depan rumah yang menurutku suram, kalau tidak mau dibilang menyeramkan. Rumah sederhana itu berada di sudut kota London, lumayan jauh dari hingar bingar kota.

Paman menggendongku di punggung menuju beranda rumah itu. Bulu romaku meremang saat mendengar siulan burung hantu. Terlebih setelah mendapatinya, menatapku tajam sambil sesekali mengerjapkan mata besarnya. Kueratkan pelukan tanganku pada paman.

"Jangan takut _bocchan, '_kan ada paman," ucapan lembut paman menenangkanku.

Seorang wanita muda menyambut kami dengan senyuman tipis, jika tidak mau dibilang angkuh. Ia kemudian mempersilahkan kami masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Aku mengedarkan pandangan menyusuri ruangan yang hanya diterangi empat lentera besar di setiap sudut ruangan ini.

"Apa kabar kawan? Lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa,"

Suara berat bergema menyambut kami. Kulihat seseorang duduk di kursi besar, membelakangi kami. Aku sedikit tercekat, saat ia memutar singgasananya dan menampilkan sosoknya. Pria berkaca mata dan berpakaian serba hitam itu tersenyum tipis sambil membelai pisau dari Tunisia yang termasyur ketajamannya. Apakah dengan pisau tajam itu, ia akan mengoperasiku?

"Kabar baik. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Claude?"

Ucapan paman mengacaukan pikiranku yang melayang entah kemana. Ia menyamankanku di kursi di hadapan pria yang kudengar bernama Claude itu.

"Yeah, beginilah..." ia mengulurkan jabat tangannya padaku, aku memeluk paman yang duduk di sampingku. Tatapan paman Claude sungguh membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya kembali menyunggingkan senyum yang sama sekali tidak kusukai. "Lalu, siapakah yang akan dioperasi? Tidak mungkin kau 'kan Sebastian?"

"Kau sudah memotongku tiga senti. Mau berapa pendek lagi, eh?"

"Fiuh~ dengan panjang yang sudah berkurang tiga senti, kurasa tetap menyakitkan untukmu 'kan anak manis?" Paman Claude menatapku dengan senyum yang lebih mirip seringaian itu, "Siapa namamu?"

"Ciel."

Ia tersenyum sedikit lebar. Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan namaku?

"Benar-benar nama yang manis. Baiklah, kurasa kalian perlu menunggu sedikit lama. Aku kehabisan obat bius. Biar kuberitahukan pada asistenku agar dibelikan." lanjutnya meraih telepon di mejanya.

Sementara paman Sebastian tiba-tiba beranjak menjauh karena ada panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

"Apa yang kamu rasakan saat ini Ciel?" paman Claude meletakkan kembali teleponnya setelah berbicara singkat dengan seseorang di seberang.

"Sakit," aku hanya menanggapi basa-basinya dengan singkat.

"Memangnya kenapa sampai tidak bisa kencing begitu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!"

"Pfftt... sungguh beruntung pedopil itu bekerja sama denganmu..."

Paman Sebastian datang. Untunglah aku tidak harus mendengar celotehan paman Claude yang menyeramkan seperti burung hantunya itu. Belum lagi senyumnya yang mirip iblis. Ah, kenapa sepertinya orang ini tidak ada baiknya di mataku?

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah paman. Sedikit terkejut melihat raut wajah paman yang nampak berbeda. Ada bening yang mengambang di kelopak matanya. Ada apa dengannya?

"Claude, di mana toiletnya? Lama tidak ke sini semuanya berubah."

"Kau bisa memakai toilet di ruangan ini. Di pojok itu..."

Paman Claude menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang sedikit terang di pojok. Aku mendengar suara getaran dari ponsel paman yang diletakkan di meja. Tanpa ragu-ragu aku membuka sebuah SMS yang baru saja masuk. Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi dengan paman hingga raut wajahnya berubah masam begitu.

_Sebastian, kalau bisa pulang secepatnya.  
>Ibumu mungkin sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi.<br>Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal, karena tidak bisa melihatnya untuk terakhir kali._

Tubuhku melemas membaca SMS dari seseorang yang dinamai '_Dady_' di kontak paman Sebastian itu. Ternyata paman tidak punya waktu banyak untuk menemaniku. Aku menatap paman Claude yang kembali memanja pisaunya.

"Paman, apa dioperasi _Phimosis_ itu sakit?"

Ia melirikku sejenak, "Kalau dibius tidak sakit."

"Kalau tidak dibius?"

"Tentu saja sakit."

"Aku ingin dioperasi secepatnya paman!"

Akhirnya paman Claude mengalihkan kesibukannya, "Sabar ya? Tidak lama lagi asisten paman datang!" Ada kelembutan yang mengalir dari suaranya, ada pula ketulusan yang kutemukan di balik senyumnya. Sisi baik yang baru kutemukan darinya ini membuatku memberanikan diri melontarkan sebuah permohonan.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi paman. Aku sudah sangat kesakitan sekarang. Kumohon lakukan secepatnya!"

"Apa-apaan ini Ciel?"

Aku terperanjat melihat paman Sebastian yang menginterupsi permohonanku. Masih ada bening yang mengambang di kelopak matanya. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya, melihat kesedihan pamanku.

"Aku kuat kok tanpa bius. Bukankah paman yang selalu bilang aku ini kuat?"

Aku memberikan senyum termanisku. Menyakinkan semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Yeah, aku pasti bisa!

.

"HUWAAA..."

Aku menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Aku yakin pasti bisa dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja! Tapi ini terlalu sakit! Perih sekali saat pisau tajam mengupas kulitmu, apalagi di bagian paling _sensitive_.

Tak ada obat bius. Kesakitan ini murni kurasakan. Bau anyir pun menyeruak dari cairan merah hasil pengelupasan kulitku. Sistem gerakku seolah terjerat oleh nyeri di bagian alat kelaminku itu. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang.

Sayup-sayup kudengar ucapan paman Sebastian yang memohon agar menghentikan semua ini. Paman Claude sedikit ragu, usahanya melakukan operasi _phimosis_ ini sudah mencapai kira-kira 60%, tanggung sekali jika dihentikan sampai di sini, apalagi ia juga telah mempertaruhkan nuraninya, beberapa waktu ke belakang. Dan aku sendiri, tentu akan merasakan kesakitan lebih lama jika tidak secepatnya diselesaikan.

"Paman..." Kugetarkan pita suara di tengah isakku. Paman segera mendekat, "Aku pasti bisa, aku 'kan kuat," aku berusaha tersenyum di atas air mataku sendiri, "asal bersama paman, apapun pasti bisa kulakukan," kuraih telapak tangan paman dan menggenggamnya erat, "LANJUTKAN!"

.

Birunya langit membentang di depan mataku. Senyum ceria sang mentari meresapi sanubari, mengisi jiwa ragaku yang telah kosong. Dan sinar kuning keemasaan yang melingkari wajah bulatnya itu sungguh menawan anganku. Menyenangkan sekali melihatnya begitu lincah terpercik kesana kemari.

Setidaknya mampu membalut kesakitan yang mendera seluruh tubuhku. Meski tetap terasa sakit saat mendengar suara lirih itu.

"Kalau begitu paman pergi dulu ya?"

Aku mengangguk sambil melengkungkan bibir. Paman mengecup bibirku perlahan. "Mataharimu akan selalu menemanimu..." ujarnya sebelum melenggangkan kaki keluar.

Aku kembali melayangkan pandangan pada panorama di sekitarku. Dulu, ayahku mendatangkan arsitek dari Italia untuk membuatkan surga untukku. Langit-langit kamarku seperti halnya langit angkasa. Di situ ada matahari, burung-burung kecil , taman bunga, pepohonan dan panorama indah di siang hari lainnya. Sedangkan ketika malam, kamarku akan menjadi planetarium yang bertabur bintang-bintang dan benda-benda luar angkasa lainnya.

Yeah, kamarku adalah surgaku. Tempat paling menyenangkan untuk menyamankan diri, dari siksaan neraka yang baru saja kusambangi.

"Akh..." sakit menggeranyangi alat kelaminku. Tapi aku lega karena semuanya jadi mudah sekarang.

.

"Madam, paman Sebastian kemana?"

Madam mengalihkan perhatian dari harian di tangannya. Ia segera menghampiriku yang kesulitan berjalan ke kamar kerjanya.

"Ada apa tanya paman Sebastian?"

Madam menggendongku seperti anak-anak. Aku tidak suka ini. Kalian tahu 'kan, dua minggu yang lalu aku menjalani operasi pemotongan alat kelamin yang notabene adalah pembuktian kedewasaan? Jadi jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak-anak! Aku bukan anak-anak lagi! Dan aku juga telah merasakan sesuatu yang aku yakin tidak dirasakan anak seumuranku!

Suatu perasaan sakit saat orang yang kau sayangi, yang kau rindukan kehadirannya dalam hidupmu dan tubuhmu, yang memberimu pahit manisnya kehidupan, yang membuatmu melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaannya, HILANG TANPA JEJAK!

"Aku hanya ingin tahu di mana paman Sebastian sekarang? Kenapa dia tidak pernah ke rumah lagi?"

"Hehe... paman Sebastian 'kan harus mengurus keluarganya Ciel sayang..."

"Keluarga? Apa maksudnya?"

"Paman Sebastian sudah menikah lima hari yang lalu dan sekarang ia beserta keluarganya pindah ke Jepang. Maaf ya, Madam tidak memberitahu undangannya dan mengajakmu ke pesta pernikahannya. Ciel saat itu 'kan masih sakit,"

Diam! Aku hanya terdiam! Tak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulutku selain, "Sakit..."

"Sakit? Bagian mana yang sakit Ciel? Biar kuambilkan salep. Oh iya, tadi sudah minum obat kan?"

Dan karena perasaan ini datang terlalu dini, tak ada seorang pun yang memahaminya. Kecuali aku sendiri yang merasakan!

**8 tahun kemudian...**

"CIEL!"

Aku terperanjat merasakan tepukan di bahu dan suara teriakan di telingaku. Kulihat pemuda berambut pirang menatapku dengan cengirannya.

"Aku akan menghantuimu kalau kau membuatku mati jantungan, Alois!" gerutuku pada sepupuku itu.

"Kau sih, melamun terus!" Ia menarik kursi di sebelahku. Saat ini aku memang berada di kantin setelah acara pelepasan siswa tingkat akhir tadi. "Bagaimana nilaimu?"

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah bertanya..." kulihat ia mengerucutkan bibir menanggapi responku.

"Iya... iya yang mendapat juara umum."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Memang tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi hal-hal yang menyangkut prestasi. Sudah tiga musim ini aku meraih juara umum di sektor akademis. Sedangkan untuk non akademis, aku memang lemah di pelajaran olahraga, karena aku sakit-sakitan. Namun sertifikat juara yang kudapat dari lomba melukis, sedikit banyak menutupi celah kekurangan itu.

Semua orang mengakuiku sebagai anak yang berprestasi. Mereka tidak tahu, aku pernah menjadi orang terbodoh di dunia ini. Yeah, kapan lagi kalau bukan saat bersama pamanku. Aku kini sadar, paman Sebastian adalah satu dari sekian banyak lelaki pedofil yang beredar di London ini. Dan aku adalah korban perilaku menyimpang paman Sebastian itu.

Di Inggris, kejahatan seksual terhadap anak-anak akan dijerat hukuman penjara 19 tahun 10 bulan. Pantas saja paman memintaku tutup mulut. Siapa yang ingin membusuk dalam jeruji besi selama itu? Aku memang bodoh telah meloloskan kriminalis. Tapi bukan itu yang paling kusesali.

"Lalu kau mau melanjutkan ke mana, Ciel? Hardvard?"

"Tidak. Kurasa aku akan ke Jepang."

"Hah? Yang benar saja? Kenapa jauh sekali?

"Karena aku ingin bersamanya." Kujawab pertanyaan itu dalam hati tentunya.

"Jepang tujuan utamaku." Kalimat itulah yang akhirnya menyembul dari bibirku. Alois mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Ia lantas berpamitan setelah melihat pelayan setianya yang bernama Hannah menjemputnya.

"Aku duluan Ciel. Kau tidak pulang?"

"Tentu saja pulang..."

Aku beranjak dari kursi dan menghampiri mobilku di parkiran. Butiran putih bersih melayang bebas, menerpa tubuhku. Salju di musim dingin selalu mengantarku pada kenangan delapan tahun silam.

Harus kuakui, kenangan bersama paman adalah kenangan terindah dalam hidupku. Dan hal menyakitkan itu kuanggap sebagai bagian dari pendewasaan diri. Setidaknya hidupku tidak monoton. Ada pahit dan manis yang membumbui perjalanan hidupku. Ada hitam dan putih yang mewarnai kanvas takdirku. Ada Sebastian Michaelis yang mengisi kisah hidupku.

Terkadang aku mempertanyakan perasaan apa ini?

Apakah seperti halnya perasaan dua anak remaja saat berjalan bergandengan lalu saling menyatakan '_I love you_'?

Kurasa tidak. Kami bukan remaja. Aku 16 tahun dan paman saat ini pasti sudah 38 tahun. Saat berjalan pasti paman akan menggendongku di punggung dan aku akan berkata 'Aku sayang paman' seperti biasa.

Tidak! Ini bukan perasaan yang bernama cinta. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta dan kurasa aku juga tidak menginginkannya. Yang ku tahu, aku menginginkan kenyamanan, dari dulu hingga sekarang, dari kecil hingga dewasa ini. Kenyamananku adalah saat bersama paman. Karena itulah aku ingin mencarinya, aku ingin mencari kenyamanan dalam hidupku.

Yeah, tunggulah aku paman. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kita bersama. Ciel Phanthomive dan Sebastian Michaelis, kupastikan kedua nama itu akan bersatu, selamanya.

.

**E N D**

.

**^-^ HAPPY SEBASTIAN X CIEL DAY ^-^  
><strong>*tebar confetti*

.

A/N: Dari riset (kecil-kecilan) yang saya lakukan, kebersamaan sepasang kekasih yang usianya terpaut jauh adalah karena perasaan nyaman satu sama lain. Saya sedikit sangsi—lebih tepatnya nggak terlalu paham—perasaan 'nyaman' itu bisa diartikan sebagai cinta. Karena saya sendiri juga belum mengalami ketertarikan dengan orang yang lebih dewasa, kecuali sebagai kakak, paman, dsb. Karena itulah saya nggak terlalu mengobral cinta di sini. Tapi jangan artikan seks yang dilakukan Sebastian dan Ciel di sini hanya sebagai pelampiasan nafsu loh. Yeah, namanya juga pedofil dan korbannya adalah anak-anak yang udah pasti nggak akan sadar kalau sedang dijadikan korban. Apalagi diiming-imingikasih sayang ^^ Jadinya yeah~ gitu deh XD *gaje*

Oke, sampai di sini dulu saya berkunjung di Kuroshitsuji. Maaf kalo fic untuk **SEBASTIANxCIEL DAY **ini sangat gaje. Semoga bisa diterima baik ^^

Terakhir, sampaikan kritik dan saran minna melalui kotak review di bawah ini :D

II  
>II<br>II  
>II<br>V


End file.
